Raven's Capture
by Armygirl0604
Summary: Raven gets captured by Slade and Jinx. But why?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Teen Titans or any other stuff mentioned in this story. Sorry, I would give whatever it is honorary mentioning or whatever, but I typed this before I started the story, and my stories tend to have minds of their own, so I don't plan in advance. Okay, that's it. Enjoy.

Summary: Weren't you paying attention? I DON'T KNOW! My stories have minds of their own which I cannot control. NO, I don't mean I'm crazy (but I am, ask Justin N.) I mean I let my imagination run wild if it wants to (though I had to force out that story for reading class…Meryl sucks…oh well, carry on!)

**Prologue-**

The crash wasn't what woke Robin, nor was it the scream. It was pure instinct, because of his connection to Raven. His mind clicked on, with him instantly thinking, _something's wrong with Raven. _He raced down the hall to her room, hearing the crash and scream on his way.

By the time Robin burst into the room, Raven had no chance. He caught a glimpse of what happened as he opened her door. The figure pressing a white cloth against Raven's mouth, Raven's struggling figure going limp, then the figure flinging her over his shoulder and leaping into the night through the broken window. On his way out, he tossed a small can into Raven's room. Robin leapt after the figure, having seen who it was. The can leaked out a pink gas. Robin didn't even make it across the room before collapsing.

"Raven," he mumbled. He heard the others' shouts, but they were barely whispers. Then he was gone into the blackness.


	2. Reasons

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Teen Titans or any other stuff mentioned in this story. Sorry, I would give whatever it is honorary mentioning or whatever, but I typed this before I started the story, and my stories tend to have minds of their own, so I don't plan in advance. Okay, that's it. Enjoy.

Summary: Weren't you paying attention? I DON'T KNOW! My stories have minds of their own which I cannot control. NO, I don't mean I'm crazy (but I am, ask Justin N.) I mean I let my imagination run wild if it wants to (though I had to force out that story for reading class…Meryl sucks…oh well, carry on!)

**Chapter One-**

Raven opened her eyes slowly. There were voices above her. She glared at her captor. "What do you want from me?"

"It's not what I want from _you _Raven. It's what I want from Robin. You're just a bargaining chip."

"Oh, _nice_. And what's _he _doing here?"

"My…partner…is supposed to be here, no?"

"Whatever. Why do you need a bargaining chip?"

"I want Robin's life, so I'll make him a trade. _Your _life, in exchange for _his._"

"No, not okay. Besides, you'll just kill me too."

"Hmm…maybe. Raven, I hate to…no, I change my mind. I love to break this to you- you don't get a say."

"Oh yeah? I'll find a way to warn Robin. I'll stop this!"

"Raven…Raven, how can you stop it while you're asleep?"

"What are you talking about?"

Raven's captor laughed and pressed a breathing mask over Raven's face. Raven held her breath for more than two minutes before taking a breath. It instantly made her dizzy. She tried to stay awake, but she was fading fast. Her last thought was of warning Robin, then there was nothing.


	3. Ransom

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Teen Titans or any other stuff mentioned in this story. Sorry, I would give whatever it is honorary mentioning or whatever, but I typed this before I started the story, and my stories tend to have minds of their own, so I don't plan in advance. Okay, that's it. Enjoy.

Summary: Weren't you paying attention? I DON'T KNOW! My stories have minds of their own which I cannot control. NO, I don't mean I'm crazy (but I am, ask Justin N.) I mean I let my imagination run wild if it wants to (though I had to force out that story for reading class…Meryl sucks…oh well, carry on!)

**Chapter two-**

"Robin?"

"Robin!"

Robin could hear the voices as he tried to wrench himself from the blackness he'd fallen into. "Raven?" He forced his eyes to open. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire were above him, but no Raven. "They took her! We have to go after her!"

"Robin, calm down. _Who _took her?" Cyborg help Robin sit up. Robin noticed vaguely he'd been moved to his own bed. How long had he been out?

Robin hissed the first word. "_Slade, _and....it…looked like Jinx. I mean, I thought it was her. I'm not sure. I saw Slade grab Raven, then he threw that bomb in…and everything started going blurry…but I thought it was her he met up with."

"Jinx with Slade?" Beast Boy piped up.

"They must have an alterior motive," Cyborg jumped to the problem at hand. "The only question is…what?"

"I don't know…but I might know how to find out." Robin stood shakily and headed to Raven's room, stumbling a few times.

"You may not want to go in there. The gas is still in the air." Starfire followed him.

"I'll hold my breath." He started into the room. He could see through the pink haze to the can. He scooped it up, taking a small breath involuntarily, and ran for the door, feeling dizzy and sleepy. Starfire grabbed his arm eased him to the ground outside the room. He leaned against the wall, eyes half closed, waiting for the gas to wear off. The strange feeling faded after a few minutes and he looked at the can.

Sure enough, there was a note taped to it. Just a phone number, but it was enough for Robin. He stood and staggered to the phone. He dialed the number quickly and hoped he got it right.

The answer came after three rings. "Right on time, Robin. Do you know who I am?"

"Where's Raven, Slade?"

"She's alright, sleeping. But she won't be for long, unless you do what I ask."

"What do you want?"

"Come to this address," he gave Robin the address to an abandoned warehouse. "And Robin? If you ever want to see your precious Raven alive again, you'll come alone." The line went dead.


	4. Rescue

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Teen Titans or any other stuff mentioned in this story. Sorry, I would give whatever it is honorary mentioning or whatever, but I typed this before I started the story, and my stories tend to have minds of their own, so I don't plan in advance. Okay, that's it. Enjoy.

Summary: Weren't you paying attention? I DON'T KNOW! My stories have minds of their own which I cannot control. NO, I don't mean I'm crazy (but I am, ask Justin N.) I mean I let my imagination run wild if it wants to (though I had to force out that story for reading class…Meryl sucks…oh well, carry on!)

**Chapter Three-**

Robin came up with a plan along with the others. "I'll go alone, like he asked. You guys wait outside for a signal. If you hear Raven or me shout, come in."

The group agreed. Starfire flew Robin to the warehouse. "Good luck. Bring Raven home." She made a big show of looking upset that she wasn't staying, in case anyone was watching.

Robin peered through a window first. It ended up being an office window. It wasn't an office though. It was empty but for two things. The first was a large tank, the kind used for antiseptics and oxygen in hospitals. The other fueled boiling anger in Robin. It was a hospital bed, with Raven strapped to it. She looked unconscious from what Robin could see.

Robin wen into the warehouse angrily. "Alright Slade, where's Raven?" It didn't matter if he knew. He had to play this one right.

Slade smiled wickedly. "Bring her out here Jinx."

Jinx laughed and wheeled the bed out of the room. There was a mask on Raven's face. Robin thought fast.

"What do you want? What do I have to do to get Raven?" To them it may have looked like he was staring at Raven, but it was the mask that held his attention.

"It's just a trade. You for her, you see, I could really care less about Goth girl. It's you we want. Will you trade your life for Raven's?" Jinx smiled sweetly.

Robin finished developing his plan. He stepped up toward Jinx. Then, lightning fast, he took a breath and smashed the tank. As he suspected, pink gas oozed out. Jinx and Slade gasped, falling to the floor. Robin only paused a moment. Raven looked so…vulnerable. He shook his head and scooped her up. He dashed for the exit, already feeling drowsy. He forced himself not to fall asleep, for Raven's sake. He burst out of the doors and managed a few steps before feeling weak.

"Team!" he shouted. Cyborg appeared in front of him. He took Raven just as Robin began to stagger. Robin knew someone had grabbed him and was carrying him, but he didn't know who. He was too far gone.


	5. Discussions

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Teen Titans or any other stuff mentioned in this story. Sorry, I would give whatever it is honorary mentioning or whatever, but I typed this before I started the story, and my stories tend to have minds of their own, so I don't plan in advance. Okay, that's it. Enjoy.

Summary: Weren't you paying attention? I DON'T KNOW! My stories have minds of their own which I cannot control. NO, I don't mean I'm crazy (but I am, ask Justin N.) I mean I let my imagination run wild if it wants to (though I had to force out that story for reading class…Meryl sucks…oh well, carry on!)

**Chapter four-**

Robin felt as if he were underwater. For a moment, he wondered if that was what death was like. He could faintly gather that there was a voice, calling his name. He struggled to open his eyes, to find his way to the surface. He managed to wake up enough to hear Starfire say, "We're almost home Robin. You did it." Then he sunk back into the water and heard no more.

MANY HOURS LATER

Robin's eyelids fluttered. "R-raven?"

"She's safe, thanks to you." Starfire was sitting near Robin's bed. She smiled. "That was a good idea, smashing the tank."

"Thanks," Robin sat up slowly. Starfire grabbed his arm (again) to help. "You guys really saved us back there. I don't know what would have happened, but it wouldn't have been good."

"We're a team, it's what we do."

"Yeah, a team. Where's Raven?"

"In her room." Starfire stood and offered Robin a hand in getting up. She led him slowly, so that he wouldn't fall, though he tried to get her to let go of him. She ignored him and took him to Raven's room.

He opened Raven's door and went inside. There was a chair near her desk. He pulled it up to the bed and sat down. Raven still looked so vulnerable, being so deeply asleep. She didn't look powerful, or frighteneing. She actually looked like a lost little girl, almost.

Robin's eyes felt heavy again. He tried to ignore it, but his eyes gave him no choice. They slid shut and he slumped forward a bit, already asleep.

An hour later, Robin awoke. Raven hadn't moved at all. He stared at her nervously, wondering if she was hurt. He touched her hand lightly and she jerked a bit. He pulled away, figuring she probably needed the sleep.

A few moments later, her eyes opened. She looked around wildly, wondering how she got back. Her eyes fell on Robin and recognition, followed by relief, clicked into place. "You got away."

He nodded, "Thanks to Starfire and Cyborg."

"What?" Raven sat up with Robin's help.

"I went in, alone, just like Slade said to be, while the others waited outside. Jinx brought you out into the open and offered the trade. I stepped up and opened the gas tank. The gas knocked them out. I managed to get you outside and passed you off to Cyborg before I passed out. Starfire and Cyborg brought us home."

"Oh…I'm glad you found a way out."

"I am too. But I would have made the decision if I'd had to."

"What would it be?" Raven's eyes looked ready to close again.

Robin stood to leave. On his way out the door, he said, "I would make the trade, any day."


End file.
